


but like any misfit, i spit on some good advice

by fluxphage



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, pre-transition, some other TI characters might show up later bt prob only in the bg, will tag as needed for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxphage/pseuds/fluxphage
Summary: 4 times Moren realized how much he cares about Thog, and one time Thog realizes he's been an idiot for a long, long time.





	1. folding my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this'll be a five chapter drabble thing, going over thog and moren's relationship as they get older, learnin' shit about themselves and eachother. i'm not the best writer so give me grace on choppy wording gnfjdsk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, thog and moren are pre-transition, and thusly are referred to girls a couple times by themselves- i still use male pronouns, because i couldn't bring myself to misgender them;;
> 
> thog's deadname is Silvia [based off of karen calling him si- and cutting herself off] and moren's is ceridwen  
> those names will. prob never show up again fbhdjnsk
> 
> theyre both about 10 in this

The can hit the alley wall with a clank, bouncing off before rolling somewhere beneath a trash bin. Silvia sat down hard, black curly ponytail catching against the rough brick walls. “We should go somewhere else, I keep telling you-” he insisted, furiously wiping at teary eyes. Next to him settled down someone else, hair tossed over one of his shoulders, grey eyes worried at his best friend.

 

“Via, you know we can’t leave Alaran and besides, where would we go? The gang feeds us and let’s be honest- Two ten year olds aren’t going to get a job.” Silvia let out a snort, wearily leaning against him. Ceridwen hugged Silvia tight, both of them shivering in the chilly night. They’d been sticking close to eachother for… 2 years now? Ceri’s memory wasn’t the best, especially in his earlier years- he didn’t even remember his parents, or why they got rid of their little girl. Silvia was the same story as him, though...he remembered his parents, from the little information Ceri had gotten from him.

 

“Via. Hate that name.” he snorted, face screwing up with distaste as he snuggled closer, pulling their shared blanket around his knees. “Why do people who don’t love me get to name me? The boys in the gang always yell it at me. Hate it.”

 

Ceri knew the exact boys he was talking about, a handful of years older than them, always eager to pick on younger girls. He wasn’t a fan either, but that wasn’t the point right now.

 

“They keep calling you Thog- the higher ups, in the gang, y’know? Seems like it’s an Alarranni term for thug. Person who gets stuff done.” Ceri thought for a moment, chewing on a strand of his hair. “I think they just forget my name, honestly.”

“That’s because it’s a longass name-” he huffed.

“Thog!”

 

The nickname slipped out easy, since they’d used it in work before. A little snort came out from Silvia, upturned nose crinkling, eyes warming a little.

“Sounds rough. I like it.” Ceri elbowed him, frowning.

“If you get a new name, then I do too!” he complained.

“Alright, alright- but can we please go to bed first? I need my energy to deal with those assholes tomorrow-”

Another shocked noise from Ceri, even as he nestled closer.

  


They spent the next day at one of the local libraries, sneaking in and reading stories of kings, warriors, until they found a name Ceri liked.

A famous treasure hunter, and a expert marksman, names taken and combined for his new one- Moren, Moren Marad.

“Sounds like moron.” Was Thog’s oh-so-encouraging first response to it, to which Moren shoved him, starting a fight and getting them quickly discovered and kicked out. They sat on the library steps, still giggling and shoving each other as the sun dipped low. Thog and Moren, Moren and Thog. Sounded right. Sounded like home to him.

  


Years later, Moren scratched idly at one of his scars, reading the old book of famous adventurers Thog had dropped off with a kiss and a promise to be back home soon.

 

“Moren Argenti…..heh.” He let out a little laugh, remembering their younger tussles and fights over the few books they had to share. Moren was surprised Thog had hunted down the novel, or even remembered that dumb little moment from their childhood.

 

Touching the page, Moren decided that sharing his blanket with the angry looking girl new to the gang was one of the best choices little Ceridwen had ever made.


	2. out in the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thog helps moren cut his hair at a riverside in alaran. moren realizes he's going to have to do something with these emotions, but shoves that aside to be really fuckin gay
> 
> theyre about 16-17 in this chapter

Calluses.

 

Moren could feel them against his skin, Thog’s fingertips on the side of his face. 

His hand was cupped around Moren’s forehead, supporting his weight as he worked at the blonde, tangled mess on Moren’s head. Moren could hear Thog’s disgruntled noises as he worked his knife through the knots, shearing off hair.

 

The chunk of long braided hair fell into the water Moren was leaning over without him even noticing, tongue bit and entire body tense. Thog had offered to cut his hair, cropping it from the waist-length braid the gang made him keep it in. Moren had jumped at the offer; both to get rid of the long hair, and...well. If he was honest with himself- to spend time with Thog, close to him. It was selfish, self-indulgent, everything the gang had beat into him was bad. But Moren wanted that closeness anyways. And he was sure as hell getting it, Thog carefully moving his head to the side to cut the strands framing his face. 

 

From this angle, he could see Thog’s face, which he was pretty sure made this even worse. Dark grey eyes narrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking through his teeth just the slightest bit. The freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose, the weary lines beneath his eyes, the grey flecks showing up far too early in black curls roughly tied back. The knife’s movements paused, Thog’s eyes flicking to meet Moren’s. 

 

“What’re you looking at?” An eyebrow raised, a finger from the hand now cupping the side of his head tapping under his eye. 

 

“What do you  _ think  _ I’m looking at, Thog? Not much viewing options here, buddy.” Moren responded, almost too quick. His brain would have supplied  _ Just you _ if he let it, and he was not about to let go of the tight leash on those emotions. Not yet. 

 

Thog’s mouth quirked into one of his little grins, eyes crinkling. “I guess the river or the fields aren’t anything, then. Alright, roll back over, I’ll get the back.” Moren moved willingly, sitting between Thog’s legs and dangling his feet in the water lazily swirling along the bank.  

 

The knife cut off the last long chunks of hair, his head immediately feeling lighter. Thog took his time working, and then pulled a tin out of his pocket, popping it open. At Moren’s inquisitive noise he flicked the lid into the blonde’s hands- Xinkalan Pomade.

 

“Thought you’d like it slicked back.” Thog simply remarked, having Moren turn around before working pomade into his hands. The same hands that pushed into his hair, tucking blonde strands behind his ears with care. Thog had that same focused look again, Moren noticed, gaze transfixed. The rough pads of Thog’s fingertips swept over his cheekbone as he swept the final lock of hair into place, shifting back onto his heels to observe his work with pride. 

 

“There. Out of your face and not...that mess from before.” 

Moren responded with a warm grin, feeling like champagne fizz was running through the skin Thog had touched. He idly brushed his hand over the spot of skin as he spoke. 

“Thanks- Now your turn, right?”

 

Thog let out a little ‘oh’, before reaching up with the knife and chopping his ponytail with one swing, pushing the now-short curls behind his ears. “There, done-” he started, grin wideneing as Moren’s protests grew loud.

  
He could  _ swear _ he saw Thog’s eyes glimmer with delight as Moren finally got his hair fixed, but that was a thought for another day. Now was a time to live, breathe, and be with his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fluxphage for fic previews, art, and general Thog Thirst Content  
> im also @sunsetvagabond on tumblessss


End file.
